Aishiteru, Naruto
by lily day
Summary: Sasuke's murderous brother, Itachi, is getting nearer. Iruka and Kakashi decide to let Sasuke live with Naruto for his own protection, but will this put Naruto in danger too? Yaoi FINISHED! Yay!
1. Run For Your Life

Lily: ya, i decide to do a Naruto yaoi, because i'm SO addicted to them. =^.^=  
Phantom: okay, i admit, yaoi isn't TOO bad. plus Naruto looks a bit like me...  
Lily: *laughs insanely*is it just my imagination, or is everything i write about romance?  
Phantom: you're starved for affection, that's all.  
Lily: makes sense. Oh, by the way, all the chapter titles will be song names. i'll do a credit list at the end.  
  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter One  
Run For Your Life  
  
Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan, was walking home, tired out after a stressful day with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.  
  
Those three nearly drove him mad. Sakura would _not_ stop cuddling up to him, making advances on him, despite the fact that he obviously did _not_ like her. Naruto seemed hell bent on being better than Sasuke, unknowingly adorable, unknowingly distracting and as annoying as hell to Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei... he knew too damn much. only Kakashi could read right through Sasuke's carefully constructed facade to his deeply buried feelings. Sasuke would even venture to guess that Kakashi knew about... _that_.  
  
Sasuke took several deep breaths, clearing his mind of the days activities and problems. As Sasuke breathed in through his nose, he smelled something. It was itchy and had a strange scalding sensation as it played around his nostrils. Smoke. Smoke meant fire. And fire on such a dry summer day, so near to Sasuke's house... Sasuke pushed his unwilling limbs into a heavy run, deciding not to take to the trees incase it was a forest fire.   
  
Sasuke neared his house, his mouth opening in shock. His house! His home, the last vestige of the Uchiha clan other than himself, was burning down to the ground. Sasuke ignored the impulse to run inside and try to stop it, knowing that it was far too late and that not even the dozen firefighters could put it out.  
  
Sasuke felt heat rising in the back of his eyes, and an itching in his lower lids. Knowing that he must be on the verge of tears, Sasuke ran right back where he had come from. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. If someone saw him like this... they would see what he had tried to hide for so long, they would ruin the new life, the new person that he had conjured up after his parents' death. Sasuke ran for his life.  
  
  
Kakashi paced his room. Sasuke's house had been burned down, his homicidal brother, Itachi was suspected. Most people believed Itachi had been trying to finish what he had started, but Kakashi believed the inferno to be a warning. If Itachi had wanted Sasuke dead, dead he would be. Not even Sasuke, admittedly one of the best shinobi in training, could beat Itachi, who, if he hadn't killed his entire family save Sasuke, could have been the fifth Hokage.  
  
Kakashi sighed and flopped down on his pallet. The warm lump under the covers rolled over. Kakashi prodded it and Iruka-sensei's tousled head appeared. Iruka blinked at Kakashi before yawning. Kakashi sighed,  
I don't know what to do with Sasuke,  
Neither do I, said Iruka blearily.  
No, no. I mean where am I going to put him, now that his house burned down?  
Iruka scrunched up his eyebrow's in concentration. Slowly, a mischievous smile slid across his scarred face.  
said Kakashi, translating Iruka's expression.  
Let him stay with Naruto,  
You don't mean it,  
I do. Those two have really got to figure things out. I was sensei to them both for a long time and you're their sensei now, who knows them better than us? I'd say their parent's, but neither has any. My point is, they might be able to help each other figure themselves out and a few... other things along the way.  
You have a point there... You know, I think I will do that. God knows, it'll make them easier to teach, said Kakashi after a moment of contemplation.  
Iruka laughed out loud, We're probably the worst teachers, putting two horny, teenage shinobi, with the capacity to kill each other, in one house together.  
Kakashi laughed along with Iruka, smiling beneath his mask.   
said Iruka, once more mischievous, take off that mask and get in bed,  
Kakashi happily obliged.  
  
Lily: heehee. i love this. kakashi and iruka make such a cute couple, as do sasuke and naruto. yaoi bashers can kiss my pretty, white ass, by the way.


	2. Girl Next Green Door

lily: the chapter names may not make sense to some, but if you hear them, it'll make sense... or not.  
  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Two  
Girl Next Green Door  
  
Naruto's reaction to being told Sasuke was going to live with him was not favorable,  
That asshole?! Live with me?! Uh-uh, no way, not gonna happen! he shrieked at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed, something he was doing more often lately.  
It's not yours to decide, Naruto. Sasuke needs a place to stay before we can find him a new home and you're his school clan-member and my student, under my jurisdiction, so you will let Sasuke stay with you.  
Naruto grumbled angrily, Stupid, hentai-sensei.  
I heard that! Sasuke will be coming down to your apartment in a little while, as soon as I'm finished talking to him. So you get a place ready for him.  
Right! I'll go fix up the garbage cans, then!  
  
All right, all right! I'll fix up the fold out couch. Man...  
  
  
Sasuke seemed just as upset by the news, but took it more quietly,  
I have to stay with that idiot? I think not...  
said Kakashi in a warning tone, it's only until you get a new house. He's your school clan-member and it's his duty to help you and your duty to accept that help.  
Fine, I just hope I don't get fleas from that mangy slob. Sasuke gave Kakashi an icy stare with his emotionless, inky looking eyes.  
  
  
Sasuke looked at the slip of paper with Naruto's address on it. He was at the right building, it was a small dingy place with three stories and a roof top garden, but he could see no way to get into Naruto's apartment. there was only one door that led straight into someone else's apartment and a stair case on the side that led to a third floor window, but nothing to reach Naruto's second story apartment. Sasuke spotted a gray rope ladder that he hadn't noticed before, because it had blended in with the side of the building. This couldn't be it, but there was no other way.  
  
Sasuke grabbed the bottom of the ladder, it was soft with age, tattered from frequent use and bleached from countless days in the sun; Sasuke hoped it would hold him. Sasuke hauled himself up the ladder and pulled himself in through Naruto's window, landing softly on the floor. Sasuke stood, brushed himself off and took in his new surroundings.  
  
The whole house appeared to be in the more manageable western style. The carpet deep forest green with innumerable stains and splotches and the walls and ceilings were pale gray, with bits of white showing through. A large, squashy looking, burgundy sofa had been folded out into a bed, green sheets and a white pillow were neatly arranged on it. Sasuke could see into the next room, which was the kitchen, and into the hallway, where there were three doors. One opened to a small washroom, the second to Naruto's room and the third, into another hallway which led into another apartment.  
  
Sasuke heard a loud clanging and hissing sound coming from the kitchen and he stepped cautiously in.  
  
Naruto stood at the stove. He was wearing his orange shorts, a navy undershirt, his Hitai-Ate headband was pushed back to keep his bangs out of the way and an overly large, stained apron with the words, stamped across it, was tied loosely around his wiry frame.  
  
Naruto was in the process of stirring a pot of something, thick, soupy and yellowish with small pink things in it. Sasuke would not be eating _that_. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke.  
Hey, you could knock, he said, sounding annoyed.  
Oh, I'm sorry. I'm used to knocking on doors, not windows, said Sasuke scornfully.  
Naruto snorted, Whatever. Anyway, I just finished making dinner. Let me get you a bowl and a drink.  
  
Naruto pulled down two chipped and scratched bowls with cartoon pictures of fish swimming around the rims. He ladled some of the soup-stuff into the bowls and took two cans of soda out of the fridge. He handed a bowl and a drink to Sasuke, motioning him to sit down at the table that was in the living room.  
  
Naruto happily dug into the food, his spoon scraping the bowl. He caught Sasuke looking incredulously at the food and spoke,  
It's shrimp alfredo, dumb ass.  
Shrimp alfredo?  
Yeah, it's a western dish, in case you didn't know-  
I know what it is, idiot. I'm just surprised that someone as stupid as yourself would even know what it was, much less know how to cook it.  
  
Sasuke smirked at the anger that flared up in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke loved to get Naruto angry. Sasuke liked the way that Naruto's eyes would darken from sky blue to velvety purple, the way that little blotches of red would appear on his cheeks, accenting his pale skin, the way that he would duck his head down, glaring up at Sasuke from under his pale lashes. But what Sasuke liked most of all, Naruto was paying attention to him for some reason other than Sakura's affections. Anger may not have been the emotion that Sasuke wanted to see blazing in Naruto's eyes, but it was better than nothing.  
  
In that way, Naruto and Sasuke were very much alike. Naruto didn't care what kind of attention he got, as long as he got it. In his mind attention equaled affection, something that he had so rarely received in his life. Naruto didn't care who paid attention to him as long as they did. Sasuke liked to make Naruto angry because it meant that Naruto was paying attention to him, not the way Sakura was acting towards him. As with Naruto, Sasuke believed that any attention was good attention as long as he got it.  
  
Naruto growled, Well, that proves you wrong. I mean, some one _might_ learn how to cook, especially if they had never had _parents_ to do it for them. At least you _had_ yours until you were eight.  
Sasuke growled, just as menacingly as Naruto, Shut up about my parents. They loved me. Unlike yours, who probably dumped you in a ditch somewhere.  
  
Naruto stopped, his mouth open. Sasuke saw the look of hurt in his eyes. He hadn't meant to be that cruel to Naruto, but he had lost his temper with that crack about his parents and now regretted his words.  
  
Naruto lowered his head and glared at his empty bowl.  
You don't know anything, he whispered.  
  
Sasuke finished his bowl in silence and Naruto took the dishes to wash them. He turned to Sasuke when he was done.   
You can sleep on the fold out couch, he said impassively, my room's at the end of the hall, bathroom in the middle. Make sure you don't go through the third door. You'll end up in Tsuyoshi's apartment.  
I don't have any clothes, said Sasuke, they were all in my house and I don't want to sleep in the clothes that I'm wearing.  
We'll go to the market tomorrow. Until then you can wear my clothes. Let me get them. Naruto disappeared into his room but quickly reappeared with a pair of gray sweat pants and an undershirt. He handed them wordlessly to Sasuke and went back to his room.


	3. Oh! Sweet Nothing

Lily: I'm on a writing extravaganza right now. partly because ff.net is down and i can't read anything *cries* ah well. don't let my excess of chapters deter you from R&Ring!  
Phantom: we need all the motivation we can get!  
Lily: if you can, please download these songs and play them while you listen to the respective chapters. if you need me to, i think i can e-mail them to you. my e-mail is  
lily4day@yahoo.com  
  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Three  
Oh! Sweet Nothing  
  
Sasuke blinked as the predawn sun filtered weakly into the living room. Good, it was only 5:00 AM. He hadn't overslept. He would get up, do his stretches, do 50 crunches, 50 pushups, do some target practice with his shuriken and then make breakfast. All before that slob, Naruto, was even conscious. A hissing sound reached Sasuke's ears. That was the same noise that the stove had made last night...   
  
Sasuke could hardly believe his eyes. There was Naruto. Awake. Cooking breakfast. His hair was slicked back, wet from the shower and the ivory tips still dripped water on to his undershirt. Damn, he was hot... Sasuke mentally stabbed the voice in the back of his head. How could he allow him such a breach of his normal coldness? Sasuke was torn from his thoughts when Naruto said,  
Morning, asshole! his voice was extremely cheerful. It was obvious that he had relinquished any sort of grudge from last night.   
  
Sasuke was perplexed. How could Naruto have known he was awake? He hadn't moved in the bed and he hadn't yawned. There was no way the boy could have known.   
  
What are you doing up so early? said Sasuke.  
What about you? Naruto shot back.  
Hmm, point taken. But still... why?  
'Cause I always wake up this early. I already did 10 k run, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 back stretches, practiced my illusion jutsu and practiced with my shuriken and my ninja-to. I'll do it again tomorrow, cept with the kusari-gama and the kusari-fundo.   
  
Naruto said all this as if it were perfectly normal. Sasuke tried not to look astonished, but the tiniest bit of surprise did manage to creep into his features. Sasuke had never realized how dedicated Naruto was, how hard he actually tried to be a good ninja.  
  
Naruto set down breakfast with a ceramic sounding clank. Sasuke stood up, stretching his legs against the too small sweat pants. He sat down and glanced at the food on the table. Three crepes with yogurt, whip cream, blue berries and a glass of cranberry juice. (AN: mmm... my fave breakfast)  
Not ramen? said Sasuke, skeptically.  
Naruto obviously drooled at the mention of his favorite food, but he quickly wiped away the string of saliva that was hanging from his mouth.  
said Naruto in a conversational tone, I, despite popular belief, don't eat it for every meal. Just lunch. I'm too poor for it every meal.  
How do you buy food and clothes? asked Sasuke through a mouthful of yummy crepe.  
I take shinobi jobs on my own time. Not big ones, just the finding lost cats, that kind.  
Sasuke digested this information along with his food. Naruto picked up their empty plates and plunked them into the sink.  
he said avidly, let's get dressed and then we'll go to the market. Sakura told me that hentai-sensei canceled today's classes.   
  
Naruto sprinted to his room and came back dressed and holding a spare pare of clothes for Sasuke. Sasuke wordlessly accepted the clothes and stripped down to his boxers before he turned to Naruto, who was still standing there.  
said Sasuke.  
Um... Oh! Oh, nothing. said Naruto haltingly and he quickly left to get his keys and wallet, but not before Sasuke had spotted the twin pink blotches on his cheeks and the admiring look in his eyes. Sasuke, for the second time that day, mentally stabbed himself. Silly, you were imagining that because you're in lo- no. No I'm not. I wasn't going to think that. Sasuke blushed and pulled on the clothes.  
  
Sasuke was wearing Naruto's only pair of black pants,(Naruto knew that Sasuke would _never_ wear anything orange.) a gray t-shirt and his Hitai-Ate headband. Sasuke breathed in deeply. These clothes... they smelled like Naruto. Spicy, something thick, like an animal, and musty. An oddly pleasing smell.  
  
Naruto came bounding out of his room, his pale hair half dried and began to flare outwards.   
C' mon, Sasuke! I don't got all day, let's hit the market!  
  
In his haste to go out, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him to the window, laughing as they leapt out of it, landing on the dusty ground in the summer haze.  
  
  
Kakashi sighed happily and reached over the sleeping Iruka to pick up his cloth mask.  
said Iruka with his eyes still closed, while you were sleeping I told Sakura to go tell Sasuke and Naruto that there were no classes today. So, you shall be keeping that mask _off_ and your butt _in_ bed.  
kakashi laughed, I have been thwarted.  
said Iruka seriously, I never really get why you wear that mask.  
Kakashi sighed, I wear it because of my face,  
There is absolutely nothing wrong with your face! Hell, I ought to know. I've kissed it, haven't I? Your face is absolutely-  
finished Kakashi, that's the problem. I'm pretty, not ruggedly handsome like guys are supposed to be, like you, Iruka.   
At this iruka made a slight grumble,   
I know, I know, continued Kakashi, but it is so hard to be taken seriously when people are looking at you and thinking, Wow, he's pretty. Almost girl-pretty.' It's sort of like the problem that Sasuke has. So, I decided that I wouldn't show my face, simple as that. People see a pretty face and a talented shinobi, nothing else, no personality. Kakashi thought for a moment, Plus, the mask makes me look sexy, if I do say so myself.  
Ahh! I knew it! I knew this would have something to do with your looking attractive! laughed Iruka as he hit Kakashi over the head with a pillow.  
  
  
Sasuke was stunned by the sheer energy that coursed through Naruto. He almost laughed at the thought of what was going to happen when Naruto inflicted this unwavering excitement on the merchants.   
said Naruto, clothes first cause they're boring!   
He headed for a small stall with secondhand clothes. Sasuke balked slightly.  
Why are we going there? he asked.  
It's cheap and the clothes ain't bad. I mean really, now that your big house is gone, well I don't know about your money, but I figure it's better not to spend too much.  
  
Naruto did have a point thought Sasuke as he walked toward the canvas covered booth.  
Take your pick, said Naruto, giving Sasuke his slightly manic grin.  
Sasuke sifted through the racks. He pulled out two pairs of black shorts, a few white undershirts, some plain boxers, one of his trade mark high-collared shirts and three black t-shirts.   
  
Sasuke hauled them up to the counter and was about to pay for them when Naruto sprang up beside him and turned angrily to the merchant.  
You're charging eight dollars for these pants? Feh, they're not worth four, I mean, look at these frayed edges and the hems are practically ripped! These shirts are nearly rags! Are you trying to pull something here?   
  
Naruto's voice, as usual, was loud, causing passers by to glance at him and several people turned away from the booth. The merchant gave a pleading smile.  
I'll give the lot to you half off if you just be quiet.  
  
Naruto walked away triumphantly.  
Here you go, he said as he handed the bag of clothes over to Sasuke.  
said Sasuke, you are good at something,  
Yeah. You have to be good at haggling. I've been doing it forever. Merchants are bastards, they'll fleece you if they can.  
  
Naruto's mention that he had been doing this forever reminded Sasuke of what he had said last night when he had insulted Naruto's parents. You don't know anything. He wondered what Naruto meant by that. Who were Naruto's parents?  
  
Hey, Sasuke?  
Mm, what?  
Do you need to buy anything else?  
  
Ok, good. I need a few things. Food n stuff...  
Fine. Where are we going?  
This way.  
  
Naruto headed towards the section more populated with food vendors. He bought some instant ramen, rice balls, pork buns, chicken buns, rice, milk and a few cans of frozen juice concentrate. There were just about to go when Naruto realized he had one last thing to buy.  
Yeah, I got to pick something up for Tsuyoshi.  
  
Naruto turned into a cool and shady alleyway, leading Sasuke into a dark little store on the side. Sasuke glanced around, it was cool in here and the walls were lined with-  
Naruto, are you buying sake?  
Yeah, no biggie.  
You're underage.  
The store owner knows me.  
  
Naruto selected a frosted, blue bottle nearly is big as his forearm and took it up to the counter. A fat balding man sat behind the counter, he smiled at the sight of Naruto.  
Hey, hey. Kitsune-no-ko, how are you?  
I'm good, Tora. Just picking up my usual for Tsuyoshi. said Naruto cheerfully.  
Still not coming out of the apartment? Well you tell the ol spacer to get down here and see me.  
Naruto paid for the sake and Tora handed him a small can of beer with a wink,   
On the house, Kitsune-no-ko.  
  
  
Sasuke and Naruto left the shop. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. Naruto had pulled the beer can from out of a bag and was now pulling back the tab with his teeth. The tab came off with a hiss and some froth got on Naruto's cheek. Naruto poked his pink tongue out, catching the froth on it's tip. Naruto took a shallow swig from the can and wordlessly handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it for a moment before taking a drink out of it. Beer always had such an indescribably different. You can't really know what it tastes like unless you taste it.   
  
Naruto turned to Sasuke.  
We'll drop this stuff off at my place, take the sake to Tsuyoshi and then we can go to the bath house.  
Why would we want to go to the bath house when you have a shower at your apartment? said Sasuke, sounding slightly perplexed.  
Tsuyoshi broke the water heater. said Naruto. Plus,' he said to himself, then I can see you with no clothes, Sasuke!' Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. I did not just think that. And I did not ogle Sasuke this morning when he was changing clothes. No way. I am not a queer.  
Naruto? Thinking? I know it can be hard, but that's no reason to stop-  
Shut up, asshole.  
  
Success! He paid attention.  
  
The two boys hauled themselves up the rope ladder, precariously balancing the bags. Naruto plunked the bags down, putting the things in eminent danger of being spoiled into the fridge. He pulled out the bottle of sake and headed towards the third door, Sasuke following him. Naruto turned back to Sasuke.  
You don't have to come.  
said Sasuke, not giving Naruto any indication whether or not he wanted to come.  
  
Naruto pushed the door inwards, revealing a dimly lit apartment with clothes and other items of daily use strewn all around.  
yowled Naruto.  
Fkzzy? Zzzat yew? came a highly muffled voice.  
Yeah, it's me.  
  
What Sasuke had presumed to be another lump of clothing on the couch, began to move. The lump slowly heaved itself up until Sasuke could tell that it was a young woman, maybe in her thirties. She had unruly , curly black hair that fell all over, almost obscuring the Hitai-Ate leaf band that completely covered her eyes. She wore only a short kimono top with a sakura blossom pattern and a pair of pink panties.  
Yew gim my sake, Fkzzy?  
Yeah, yeah. I got it. Naruto handed her the bottle. Tsuyoshi unscrewed the cap and took a drink straight out of the bottle.  
Tora says to come down.  
  
  
Whoo's yer frin, Fkzzy?  
He's not my friend, said Naruto coldly, inadvertently making Sasuke flinch, His name's Uchiha Sasuke.  
Uchihah?! Y'mean th ahysshole y' were telim me a' out?  
Yeah, that one. His house burned down, so he has to stay with me.  
Myaeah. Goo' luhk. M' try tah fis dam wahtr heetr. Din wark  
Aww, too bad. Thanks for tryin' though.  
  
Naruto turned to leave and Sasuke began to follow him, when Tsuyoshi grabbed his arm. She breathed heavily, her rancid yet strangely sweet breath spilling over his face. Tsuyoshi leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear,  
Dohn yew worrah. Fkzzy lahk yew. Ah cahn teyl. Yew win im, yew see. She gave him a small smile before releasing him.  
  
Sasuke hurried to catch up with Naruto. When they were back in Naruto's apartment, gathering their stuff for the bath, Sasuke turned to Naruto,  
What happened to Tsuyoshi? he asked, honestly curious. Naruto looked rather sad as he answered Sasuke.  
She took a shinobi assignment, chasing down some stalker. She was tailing the guy when all of a sudden he throws a bomb at her. Blew out most her teeth out and blinded her, she's lucky she didn't die. She's been so depressed by it that she won't come out of her apartment. Tsuyoshi never found out who the guy was, any way.  
Oh. Well, why did she call you, what was it, Fkzzy?  
Oh, that, said Naruto with a nervous laugh, that's how she says foxy.  
So, why does she call you-  
C' mon we better get to the bath house. Naruto to the window and vaulted out of it.  
  
Sasuke stared confusedly at the bare window sill. Tsuyoshi called him Foxy and Tora had called him Kitsune-no-ko, Fox-child. He wondered why that was... and what Tsuyoshi had meant by those last words in her apartment. As usual, Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto.  
Hey! Hurry up, I don't want to leave you in my house on your own. God knows what you'd do...  
Sasuke sighed and hopped over the window sill.  
  
  
Lily: awww cute. here's the deal, i don't post a new chapter until i get a review on my latest chapter. deal? yes? good. so get down to some reviewing!


	4. Twisting

Lily: sweet bejesus, i've been on a naruto yaoi binge and had some of my own coffee concoction(coffee, half and half, hazelnut syrup, white wine) and now i'm ready to write. i declare that Sasu/Naru and Iru/Kaka are the best naruto couples!  
Phantom: leaves Sakura free for me!  
  
  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Four  
Twisting  
  
Naruto and Sasuke walked down to the bath house in that final blaze of glorious summer day. The deliciously warm air swirled around their limbs making their skin feel like silk and their hairs prickle. The setting sun scorched the air with a strange but beautiful combination of orange and purple.  
  
Sasuke allowed himself a rare smile. In this dusky light Naruto's looks were rivaling his own. The orange light tinted Naruto's pale hair a deep lustrous gold, a gold sheen covered his blue eyes and the shadows on his flesh had turned to a dusty blue-gray, giving his skin a strange, but elegant milkish appearance.  
  
Oh, Sasuke,' said the voice in the back of his head, you are checking out a boy, you know.'  
  
Sasuke gave a quiet yelp, causing Naruto to look at him oddly, but he turned back to watching the road in front of him. The rest of the way, they walked in companionable silence. When they reached the bath house Naruto turned to Sasuke,  
Hey, let's go use the out doors bath, cause it's so nice outside.  
  
  
The two went into the boys' half of the bath house and began to strip down. There weren't many other people around, seeing as it was summer and most people considered it too damn hot to get into some humid public bath. The quiet swish of cloth against skin echoed in the almost empty changing room.  
  
Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who was beginning to undo his belt's buckle. Oh, he looked nice. Naruto was so engrossed in watching Sasuke that he didn't even register what he had just thought. Sasuke had long thin arms, with the palest traceries of muscles on them, belying the strength that lay within. His chest was delicate looking, despite his finely defined abs, and his hip bones were angled sharply. He looked so strangely delicate that Naruto wanted to hold him as tightly as he could, to protect that fragility.  
  
Naruto certainly registered _that_.  
  
Damn Sasuke for making Naruto think that he might be queer. Shit, for all Naruto knew, it was really some new jutsu that Sasuke had designed to embarrass him with. Naruto grumbled, taking off his sandals and beginning to fiddle with the snap on the front of his pants.  
  
Naruto was so concentrated on ignoring Sasuke that he didn't notice Sasuke concentrating on him. Sasuke was staring at Naruto, slightly perplexed. He thought he had seen a tiny spiral or... something on Naruto's stomach, but naruto was bent over now and Sasuke couldn't see what it was. Determined to find out what it was, Sasuke took a step forwards, not noticing the soap bar that had been left on the slick, tile floor.  
  
Naruto hardly had time to glance up before he smacked his head on the floor. Naruto blinked. Sasuke. That was Sasuke leaning over him. Ow, what was that weight on his stomach? Oh. Sasuke was sitting on him, his butt resting on Naruto's pelvis and his knees on either side of Naruto's legs. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's face and was startled to see that he was blushing. Sasuke, blushing?! No way! Naruto knew that _he_ was blushing, but that was normal, Sasuke _never_ blushed. But right now there was the more pressing fact that Sasuke was sitting on Naruto and they were only in boxers and Naruto did not like the way that was making him feel at _all_.  
  
Um... Sasuke?  
  
Could you get... um... the hell off?  
Oh! Um... yes.  
  
  
... Sasuke?  
  
You're still on me.  
  
Sasuke scrambled backwards. Naruto shakily stood up. That was really _weird_. Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled his boxers out from underneath, Naruto did likewise.  
  
The two walked out and sunk into the soothingly hot water. Sasuke sat opposite Naruto and watched as the boy began to comb shampoo into his hair. Naruto flipped his hair backwards, waiting for the shampoo to sink in.  
  
Sasuke tried not to obviously stare at Naruto's stomach, but he still didn't know what that thing he had seen was. Sasuke's efforts were rewarded when Naruto stood up completely and Sasuke could get a good look at his stomach. Where there should have been the indentation of a navel there was... a dark red spiral, about the size of quarter. Naruto didn't have a bellybutton... but that meant he hadn't had an umbilical cord, which meant that he wasn't born... but that wasn't possible. And what did the spiral mean?  
  
Naruto plunged his head under the water and scrubbed furiously at his hair. When he came back up his hair was in a wet rat's nest that alternately stood up and lay flat all over the place. Naruto noticed that Sasuke had also washed his hair and was now trying to get his sodden bangs out of his eyes. It was rather entertaining to watch, because they kept flopping back in his face and he was getting more and more exasperated.  
  
The two didn't speak as they climbed out of the spring, got dressed, trying not to look at each other, walked back to Naruto's and climbed the rope ladder, going to their respective beds.


	5. Yesterday

Lily: thank you every one for commenting. please visit my open diary, i have the link on my main ff. page.  
  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Five  
Yesterday  
  
Sasuke was woken from a comfortable sleep by a dry, racking sob. He got up quietly, making sure that he stayed in the shadows, so as not to be seen. Sasuke could tell that the cries were coming from Naruto's room, so he very carefully went to the door and put his ear to the crack between door and wall.  
  
Naruto was sitting up in bed, knees tucked under his chin and his face buried in the blanket. Sasuke could see that Naruto was softly sliding the tips of his fingers up and down his bare sides, trying to comfort himself. Occasionally, his back would wrench inwards with a particularly strong sob. Sasuke listened quietly, trying to catch what Naruto was saying.  
It's ok... you... you do have _some_ friends. You have Tsuyoshi and Tora, they like you, they're nice to you. No... they're probably afraid of you, just like everyone else. Every time they... they call you _that_... they're just... just reminding you of _why_ they hate you. No one cares. If you died they'd all be happy. It's not... not my fault! But... but why did I have to... to fall in love with- Naruto buried his head in the blanket even further, breaking into a fresh wave of sobs.  
  
Sasuke silently went back to bed.   
  
That morning, when Sasuke woke up, there was Naruto. His vulpine face split into his standard manic grin, no sign of the sad, broken child from the night before. Naruto had put his mask back on and Sasuke had no idea of how to get it off again.  
  
Lily: i know it was short, but i really wanted to get this in there and it didn't seem to fit with any of the other chapters.


	6. Not A Real Chapter, Just A Thanx

Ok. this is not a REAL chapter, this is a thank you chapter. You can skip ahead if you want or you can read! =^^=  
  
I would like to thank all my dear, wonderful, darling reviewers, who nearly gave me a heart attack by giving me 16 reviews already. i promise that there will be a fight scene in chapter 6, cross my heart, hope to die.  
  
Moon Klutz   
SW   
xxSilverWingsxx   
Insomnia Productions   
Bishiehuggler   
Sorensen   
JadeTiger   
Aeris   
firedraygon97   
Silver   
Moi   
Vixen-Ra   
... i luv u all.  
  
Thanx to mi padres for allowing me to steal la computadora.  
  
Thanx to Ruby for putting up with me while i was at her house and while she was at mine and being my ring boy at my fake stealth wedding.  
  
Thanx to lydia for letting me help paint her room and being the minister and the best man at my fake stealth wedding.  
  
Thanx to megan for being my maid of honor at my fake stealth wedding.  
  
Major thanx to Jason for being my groom, for talking to me constantly on IM, for making me laugh, for calling me Dr. Suz, for racing me, for cheating at Tekken 3 (you are NOT allowed to tickle me!) and... i luv u more. so there.  



	7. Mary, Mary

Lily: YES! it is the long awaited fight scene!  
Phantom: Booyah!  
  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Six  
Mary, Mary  
  
Naruto and Sasuke waited at the training grounds for nearly twenty minutes before Kakashi turned up. And even then, Kakashi's news surprised them.  
Sakura's sick. So you two can go try to kill each other and I'll go practice on my own. I've been getting a little rusty.  
He said all this without looking up from Make Out Paradise'. Without waiting for an answer, Kakashi turned and left. Naruto stared, slightly dumbfounded.  
  
said Naruto, fine, then. I'll just have to pound your ass. He gave Sasuke one of his squinty eyed grins.  
As if you could.  
  
Kakashi sniggered to himself as he walked off. If they didn't fall in love now... well, he'd kiss a dolphin. Which he did any ways... (AN: yeah... i know, cheap joke.)  
  
Both boys stood in a ready defensive position, neither daring to move. What should I do...' pondered Naruto, I could use Art Of The Doppleganger, hold him down and- kiss im!' interjected part of Naruto's mind. Kiss him?! What? No! Aww, but doesn't he look totally kissable? C'mon, you know you want to.' Naruto was so wrapped up in arguing with himself that he nearly missed Sasuke begin the forms for Breath Of The Fireball'.  
  
Just as Sasuke blew a fireball at Naruto, Naruto leapt upwards into the trees and threw a shuriken down at Sasuke. Sasuke flipped forward, grabbing the shuriken as he did so, and threw it back at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged it, but still got his arm scraped. He winced against the slight pain. Shit. It seemed that he would have t go with that... plan. Except without the kissing, maybe punching instead. Naruto tapped his fingers together. Art Of The Doppleganger!  
  
Sasuke sighed. Did Naruto _always_ use this one technique? The Naruto doubles began to swarm towards Sasuke, dodging the fire balls that he sent their way. To his surprise, one of the doubles jumped on his back, as if he were getting a piggy back ride. Momentarily off balance, the doubles jumped Sasuke, pushing him to the ground. This was new... Naruto actually had the upper hand.  
  
Naruto reached down the back of his shirt and pulled out a kusari-gama, a sickle tethered to a long chain. Naruto gave his refractory grin. He would show Sasuke that he was a good fighter. Sasuke would have to pay attention to him, Sasuke would have to love him because he was so good, not bad like the adults said. Naruto swung the chain sending the sickle towards Sasuke. Sasuke hardly had any time to make a shield with his Chakra.  
  
Naruto frowned. Damn, Sasuke had used a shield and now he had lost the element of surprise.  
  
Where had Naruto learned to use a kusari-gama? They rarely used them in school and Naruto appeared to be quite skilled with it.  
  
Sasuke grimaced and swung his arms forward, slamming the doubles that were hanging onto them into the hard ground. The doubles vanished. Sasuke lashed his legs out, sending more doubles into the air. He used their bodies as a sort of ladder, bouncing from one to another to get to Naruto. Sasuke jumped up one last time, throwing himself towards Naruto. Sasuke smashed into Naruto, pushing him towards the ground.  
  
Naruto gasped, the air forced out of his lungs. Sasuke reached Naruto's side and grabbed the middle of Naruto's side. Naruto squealed. That _hurt_. This sucked, he couldn't swing his sickle in such close quarters, but he could... after a moments thought, Naruto grabbed the chain and wrapped it around Sasuke's ankle yanking upwards, causing Sasuke to flip over, Naruto then kicked him in the back. Sasuke landed in the dirt, plowing up furrows of leaves around him.  
  
What the hell?! Naruto had almost beat him! Either he had gotten weaker or Naruto had gotten really, really good. Naruto was pleased to see the obvious degree of shock in Sasuke's face. Naruto threw two shuriken at him for good measure. The shuriken went wide and hit the ground. Naruto flushed in annoyance. To do something that stupid in his moment of victory... Sasuke smirked. Naruto was still as incompetent as ever.  
  
Sasuke rushed forward and swung his leg, catching Naruto in the neck. Sasuke swung the other leg into the back of Naruto's head, yanking him down to the ground. Naruto made a choking noise. He brought the kusari-gama up and scratched Sasuke's leg. Sasuke leapt backwards.  
That's for scratching my arm earlier, said Naruto.  
was all that Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto knew that if he kept Sasuke in close quarters he might be able to beat him, because Sasuke appeared to be more proficient in long range attacks. Naruto looped his chain around Sasuke's wrist t keep him tethered and swung a fist towards him. Sasuke ducked and swept his foot at Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped up- here was Sasuke's chance. Sasuke dodged between Naruto's legs, his hand still tethered to Naruto's. Naruto yelped as a heavy weight descended on him. Oh, shit...' he thought.  
  
Sasuke was sitting on his back, legs on either side of his head. Naruto was smashed beneath him, one arm pulled between his hunched up legs and around to his back. (AN: like Ranma and Ryoga in Ranma 1/2 vol. 1) Sasuke smirked. He rather liked this uke Naruto. Naruto growled and bit Sasuke's leg.  
  
Sasuke smacked Naruto in the side of the head with his knee, effectively knocking him out.  
  
Sasuke un-looped the chain from his wrist and rolled Naruto over onto his back. he looked surprisingly peaceful when he was asleep. His eyes gently shut, his brows unfurrowed and his mouth drooping open just the tiniest bit. Naruto suddenly snorted, destroying the image. He gave a muffled moan and rolled over.   
  
Sasuke frowned, recalling what Naruto had been like last night. How could a boy seem so happy but really be so sad on the inside? Sasuke was almost always depressed but he managed by being cold and detached, which was easy and suited him very well. But Naruto... he was always so happy and so loud. How could he stand being rejected time and time again? Sasuke's thoughts were once more interrupted when Naruto mumbled in his sleep.  
Mmm... ramen.  
  
Sasuke stared. Pig boy. How could he eat so much and still say thin? Sasuke guessed that it was all his hyperactivity. Sasuke leaned over and poked Naruto in the eye.  
Ahh! Goddamn! shouted Naruto.  
said Sasuke flatly, let's get ramen. My treat.  
Woo! Sure!  
  
Lily: jeezis, my stomach hurts. i feel like i'm going to give birth to the anti christ. urrggghhh.  
Phantom: ah well, good for you. I have a date with silverrwingg! yay!  
Lily: humph, maybe her yami, Gaddo, will comfort me in my pain.  
Gaddo: *wraps his arms around lily* as long as you feed me.  
SilverrWingg: haha. come on Phantom, let's go.  
Lily: everyone's been reviewing so much! i hardly know what to do... i have to put about 1 chapter a day. woo. maybe i should threaten people more often...


	8. Mechanical World

Lily: so many... reviews *faints*  
Phantom: they like us, they really like us!  
  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Seven  
Mechanical World  
  
Sasuke sighed and curled up on the fold out bed. Training had been exhausting! It had been a long time since he had actually fought a competent shinobi. It was shocking how close Naruto had come to defeating him. Sasuke flopped over on his side. He just couldn't sleep. Images of Naruto kept running through his head over and over. Naruto wolfing down ramen, Naruto laughing, Naruto yelling at him, Naruto smiling, Naruto crying, alone, in his bed at might. Sasuke had the overwhelming desire to wrap his arms around Naruto, pull him into hiss body and just hold him like that forever.  
  
Sasuke sat up. No. No emotions. No loved ones. Everyone he loved got hurt. He wouldn't let Naruto get hurt. He would keep Naruto just as alienated as before, maybe even more so. Sasuke suppressed a whimper at the thought. Weakling. You need to be strong to protect Naruto. Strong. Na... ru... to... Sasuke fell asleep thinking the name.  
  
Itachi sniggered slightly. It hadn't taken him too long to find out where they had sent his younger brother. And they had sent him to such a perfect spot, too! He might have made his move then but Itachi knew he had to wait for the right moment. He had already set his plan in motion, first with his old home, then with that shinobi-no-onna, now with Sasuke, if Sasuke didn't work he would have to move on to Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura.  
  
Itachi silently entered Naruto's house with all the skill of a fully trained shinobi. He crept towards the couch, and moving swiftly so as not to wake Sasuke, pressed on the nerves at the back of his head, knocking him out. Itachi slung Sasuke over his shoulder and returned to the night.  
  
  
When Naruto awoke he smiled and stretched. There was a new bonus to getting up early. He could sit and watch Sasuke while he slept. Naruto liked to watch Sasuke sleep. When he was sleeping, there was no trace of coldness in his expression, everything about him was peaceful and innocent. Naruto tiptoed towards the couch, hoping to see Sasuke smiling in his sleep, he had never seen Sasuke smile, only smirk. Instead, Naruto saw rumpled sheets and an empty bed.


	9. Inside Game

Lily: aahhhalalalalalalaifeeloved! So many reviews!  
Phantom: *dances with silverrwingg* hooray!  
  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Eight  
Inside Game  
  
Naruto slammed Kakashi's door back on it's hinges.  
Kakashi! Kakashi-sensei! Hey! Hentai-sensei!!!! he roared into the hallway.  
  
Kakashi appeared from one of the doorways, hurriedly tying his mask back on. Iruka appeared behind him, pulling a shirt over his head. Iruka stopped one arm through the sleeve.  
  
  
Ah... um... Naruto, this...  
Glad you two finally got together,  
What?! How did you...  
Who my sensei are doing the nasty with is not the point here. The point is... Sasuke is missing!  
Kakashi blinked,   
He's gone. I woke up, walked into the living room and no Sasuke! Only a note! said Naruto beginning to sound slightly frantic.  
Note? Let me see.  
  
Naruto handed Kakashi the note.  
  
Nine Tails,  
If you want Uchiha Sasuke back and a chance to avenge Tsuyoshi, you'll have to find me! If you don't come, Sasuke and Tsuyoshi won't be the only ones.  
  
Naruto gave a growl of frustration.   
No signature! i don't even know who it is! I don't know where _Sasuke_ is!! wailed Naruto, not even bothering to hide the upset and concern in his voice.  
Naruto, calm down, said Iruka gently, We'll call up search teams. They'll look everywhere, don't worry. For now, go home and rest.  
Naruto gave a resigned sigh and turned to leave.  
  
Iruka grimaced as Naruto left, there's only one person who would want to kidnap Sasuke...  
agreed Kakashi, but I don't think this is really about him. The note called Naruto Nine Tails' and mentioned another shinobi, that one that was nearly killed awhile back.   
Kakashi frowned, No, I don't like the way this feels.'  
We better get a search team together...  
  
  
Naruto was not happy. Sasuke was out there, somewhere. He could be hurt or... or... No. Naruto was not going to wait for some to search team to find Sasuke, he doubted they could. Naruto delved deep into Nine Tails' chakra, immeasurable well that it was, and spread a net of chakra over the entire village, searching and feeling for Sasuke's particular chakra.  
  
There.  
  
Naruto could feel it. There was Sasuke! He could feel Sasuke's chakra but it was weak, very weak. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Naruto would not lose his Sasuke! It didn't matter if Sasuke didn't love him back, all that mattered was keeping him safe. Naruto could be happy with that. Naruto vaulted out the window and leapt into the forest, jumping from treetop to treetop. Sasuke's chakra was somewhere near the base of the mountain.  
  
Whatever god is out there, keep Sasuke safe. I don't care if he doesn't love me. I just want him safe, that'll be enough for me. Please.  
  
  
Sasuke growled and thrashed against the ropes around his body. He was tied here in this goddamn dark cave and he couldn't do anything! Sasuke hated being helpless. Especially because his bastard brother had made him helpless! Ahh, stop moving, Sasuke,' he thought to himself, You're losing too much blood. Ahh. Damn. I wish I could have told Naruto that... that... what does it matter? I'm going to die. Die here in the dark and cold, knowing full well that everyone I love is always hurt. Never knowing if he loves me might be good, then I can't be hurt.'  
  
Lily: I know that these chapters are short but don't worry, i promise that they'll get longer. I swear!!!!!


	10. One Step Closer

  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Nine  
One Step Closer  
  
Naruto ran as fast as he could. It was strange, his sense seemed to be much stronger. he could hear every leaf that fell, he could feel every molecule of air that cut into his face, he could see every insect that crawled across the forest floor, he could taste the humidity in the air, a heavy, cloying taste and he could smell... he could smell Sasuke. Sasuke's unique smell of lemon soap and fresh cut grass, but this refreshing scent was mixed with the bitter tang of blood. Sasuke's blood.  
  
Naruto felt around with his chakra. There it was. A cave, some twenty feet up the side of the mountain. Naruto growled and hunkered down. He kicked off as hard as he could, landing almost halfway up. Naruto dug his bare fingers into the rock, making sure his chakra was disguised, he began to climb.  
  
Naruto crawled into the dimly lit cave, trying as hard as possible not to be seen. He glanced around the cave, strangely, the darkness didn't affect his eye sight. There was only one person there. Sasuke. Naruto stopped himself from shouting for joy and quietly went to Sasuke.   
  
His wrists were tied together, secured above his head and rank, arterial blood dripped from countless wounds. Naruto gave an involuntary hiss of sympathy as he came near Sasuke. Sasuke glanced up, blood almost completely obscuring his vision.  
  
Naruto? Is that you? his voice was low and rusty sounding.  
Yeah, it's me, you asshole,  
Idiot. Get out of here,  
Um... no. You're coming with me. Naruto began to undo the ropes around Sasuke's wrists.  
Naruto! Get out of here. If you don't you'll be hurt.  
Humph, as if you care and no. We are getting out of here.  
Naruto, that's just it. I do care.  
Ever think maybe I care too, Sasuke? Now, for the last time, you're getting out of here.  
Sasuke growled in frustration, You're not listening to me, Naruto. It's not me Itachi wants, it's you. and if you don't get out of here he'll...  
... kill you. finished a third voice.  
  
Naruto whirled around. There was Itachi, in all his wicked glory. He grinned at them, one hand on his hip.  
Sorry to interrupt the tender moment boys, but I just had to,  
Naruto grated the word out.  
Yes, yes, me.  
I'm taking Sasuke and getting out of here.  
No, I don't think you are, little fox.  
  
There it was again, thought Sasuke. Little fox. It couldn't just be a coincidence.  
  
I can't let you go now. That would be a waste of all my hard work.  
What the hell do you mean, hard work'? growled Naruto.  
Of course you wouldn't have figured it out. Tsuyoshi. My old home. And now Sasuke. These crimes weren't merely coincidental, little fox. Don't you see? I've been targeting every one near and dear to you. You would have had to come to me at one point or another. If my dear brother, he spat the word out, hadn't worked as bait, I would have used one of your faggot teachers or maybe that girl, Sakura. But in the end, I just needed you here, with me.  
  
Naruto's mind was reeling. So many people hurt just because of him. He shook his head, bringing himself back to his senses.  
What for?  
The powers you have, of course. If I kill you, they're mine.  
  
Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer, What powers are you talking about? Hell, _I'm_ a better shinobi than Naruto, you could've just killed me.  
Itachi chuckled,  
That's right, little brother. But you wouldn't know, seeing as they only told the adults. Well then, some explanations are in order. Naruto will I tell him or...? Itachi left the question hanging.  
  
Naruto grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut. Not this, not this in front of Sasuke.  
  
I will,  
Go on, then,  
Back... back when Nine Tails attacked the village, the Hokage didn't kill him. He sealed him away. Not in a... a cage or anything, in a person. He sealed Nine Tails in me. I'm his reincarnation. And if... if Itachi kills me, he gets Nine Tails' demon powers.  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto's back. This couldn't be true. Naruto... the reincarnation of Nine Tails? It... it just couldn't be. But, it explained so much. Kitsune-no-ko. Foxy. Little fox. Sasuke realized why everyone hated Naruto. How it must have felt... being hated by everyone, knowing that you were the murderer of their families!  
  
Naruto clenched his fists to stop his hands from trembling. Sasuke hated him now, he knew it. Sasuke would call him all the things that he knew, deep in his heart, he was. Demon. Monster. Freak. Murderer.  
  
Itachi laughed, seeing Naruto's expression.  
Yes, little fox, they all hate you. They despise you. They always lied to you, everyone of them. No one cares, why not end it now? I could do it for you.  
_  
  
Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi?  
It was you who murdered Iruka's family!  
No one could bear an abomination like you!  
You big chicken.  
  
We don't call your kind shinobi...  
_  
Every word that they had said ran through his head. No one cared. Yes. Maybe it was better to die. Yes. Let Itachi do it. Yes. It'll be like sleeping. Yes. No more Nine Tails. Yes. No more rejection. Yes. No more hate. Yes. No more pain. Yes. No more Sasuke... Sasuke? No. No, he couldn't leave Sasuke. It didn't matter if Sasuke hated him. It would be enough to know that he was alive.  
  
Itachi smiled. He was winning over this weak child. He saw the slow change in Naruto's expression. What? No it couldn't be...  
  
Naruto gave a low, rasping chuckle.  
You thought you could beat us? No way. We don't give up that easy.  
Naruto looked up, his manic grin playing across his face. Itachi gasped.   
  
Naruto's usually sky colored eyes had turned into a vibrant crimson, so rich in color that they glowed.  
You were going to kill this boy's body, growled Naruto, his voice unnaturally low, you were going to kill me. You were going to kill us. There is no way in hell _we_ are going to die to a pathetic freak like _you_.  
Naruto laughed.  
  
His body was beginning to change, his teeth grew long and sharp, as did his nails. His sunny colored hair darkened to a deep orange. The little stripes on his cheeks turned into real whiskers. Naruto sniggered, looking at Itachi.  
  
We've come to like this body, all disabilities considered. We like it here. We will not die. People may not like us, but there are those that we love and we would never fail them. His scarlet eyes darted back to look at Sasuke.  
  
Naruto's clawed hands began to flicker in the movements for a jutsu.  
  
You are a threat to the ones we love. We cannot allow you to live.  
  
Naruto walked until he was standing right in front of Itachi. Itachi was so frightened he couldn't think what to do, but one of his hands latched onto his kunai. He whipped downwards, scoring the left side of Naruto's face, across his eye. Naruto stood for a moment, blinking blood out of his ruined eye, but he quickly returned to stare at Itachi, blood smeared across his face.  
  
This is the power you wanted, said Naruto coldly, and know you shall have it.  
Naruto pointed one finger straight at Itachi.  
Kitsune-no-Jutsu! Tenshi Kon!  
  
A large blast of pale orange and sky blue fire shot at Itachi. Itachi was completely incinerated and Naruto was forced backwards by the power of the chakra. His body slammed hard into Sasuke's already over abused person. Sasuke fainted from pain and loss of blood. Naruto slumped backwards, against Sasuke, saying one last thing,  
  
  
A tiny spark of chakra passed from Naruto's detransforming body into Sasuke's, invigorating his dying heart.  
  



	11. I've Just Seen A Face

  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Ten  
I've Just Seen A Face  
  
Naruto blinked. There was something covering his left eye, that must be why he couldn't see. Naruto blinked again. He could see out of his _right_ eye.   
We are going to have to relearn somethings, ne?' said a voice inside his head.  
Hello, Nine Tails. Nice to talk to you. Why didn't you come out earlier?' Naruto was slightly out of it and was, therefore, being rather nice.  
I have always been here, little one.'  
Oh, you were the one who said that stuff about Sasuke- hey! That was you!'  
Shhh, little one.'  
Where's Sasuke?! I remember us going up against Itachi and he cut my eye and we fired that big chakra shot at him and...'  
Look over there, little one.'  
  
Naruto rolled onto his side. There, on the bed next to his, was Sasuke. He was paler than normal but his breathing was just fine. Naruto gave a slight smile when he noticed that Sasuke was also beginning to come round. Suddenly, Naruto heard a voice.  
Naruto! Sasuke! You both woke up.   
Naruto rolled onto his other side, tilting his head to get a better view. It was Iruka and Kakashi, standing by their beds.  
We were starting to get worried. The doctors say that you can be let out tomorrow. You're both healthy enough.  
  
Naruto grinned at Iruka and Kakashi.  
Nine Tails says said Naruto, laughing at Iruka's worried face.  
I say no such thing!' shouted Nine Tails in Naruto's head.  
So, what happened? he asked.  
began Iruka, you merged with Nine Tails and used some jutsu that killed Itachi. We managed to find you because you had given off such a large amount of chakra, then we brought you two to the hospital and you've been here for about a week.  
A week?! No way! Whoa. Anyway, what happened to, y'know. Naruto pointed to the bandage covering his eye.   
  
Iruka looked slightly nervous and glanced at Kakashi for help. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Here, come with me. Sasuke, you can come, too.  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka walked over to a mirror. Kakashi stood Naruto in front of it and unwrapped the bandage from around Naruto's face. Then Kakashi took off his Hitai-Ate leaf headband. Naruto stared at their reflections. Both of them had spiky hair that stood up all over, both of them had a scar running down the left side of their faces, both of their left eyes were red. Naruto screamed.  
  
Oh my god! I look like hentai-sensei!  
Kakashi smiled and tied on Naruto's Hitai-Ate band, pushing it down to cover his scarred eye. He also slightly flattened part of Naruto's hair. Now, just you wait until you get older and your hair goes gray! You'll look almost exactly like me!  
  
said Iruka, angrily, don't tease Naruto! Naruto, don't worry. Your features look different.  
put in Kakashi, I'm far more handsome. Naruto, I'd say you're more of the cute kind.  
  
Kakashi tried not to laugh too much as Iruka lectured him.  
  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto's horror struck face and gave the tiniest of smiles. He unashamedly ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, causing it to spike out again.  
It's ok. I think you look good that way.  
And Sasuke went back to bed.  
  
Naruto stared at his reflection. Spiky blonde hair contrasted with the black and silver band that hung over one eye. Sasuke thought he looked good... Naruto decided he'd keep the band that way.  
Told you so.' said Nine Tails.  
  
  
Since Sasuke still didn't have a house, it was decided that he would remain with naruto. Which, oddly enough, didn't seem to bother either of them. The two had come to what seemed to be a truce.   
  
There was plenty of rejoicing when Naruto and Sasuke went back to Naruto's apartment. Tsuyoshi actually cleaned up her house and had a little party with Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura and Tora. Kakashi had to be taken home early by Iruka because he got extremely drunk and tried to walk through the walls. Tsuyoshi smiled, laughing that,  
Fkzzy's gotsh wun eye an' no brain. Ah gotsh no eyesh an' wun brain. We cahn help eechuvver ow'.  
  
Later, as the party was winding down and Naruto and Sasuke were about to leave, Tsuyoshi grabbed Sasuke's arm.  
Yew tell   
No... emotion is... is a weakness.  
Tsuyoshi scowled.  
No wun tu luhve ish a weanesh.  
She pulled up her Hitai-Ate band to reveal a pair of eyes as sky blue as Naruto's but the whites were rose colored and bloodshot. Scar's were massed around her eyes.  
Ah nevvr tol' th' wun Ah luhved. Now, he'sh dehd. Ah wahs too ahfraih. Much s'ronger to tell.  
Tsuyoshi let Sasuke go.  
  
That night, as Sasuke tossed in bed, he thought to himself. What would it hurt to tell Naruto? Oh, everything. If Naruto didn't feel the same way he would probably freak out and never want to speak to Sasuke again, thereby ruining the friendship that they had. But if Naruto did feel the same way... Sasuke barely dared to hope. If he stayed like this, always hiding hs emotions, never betraying anything, he would never know whether or not Naruto loved him. Sasuke gave a deep sigh. There was only one thing for it. Tomorrow, he would tell Naruto.  
  
  
Lily: ahh! I know, I know, you were all expecting fluff! It's in the next chapter! AHH! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! *makes cross sign with fingers*


	12. Lost In The Supermarket

  
Aishiteru, Naruto  
Chapter Eleven  
Lost In The Supermarket  
  
Sasuke awoke to Naruto warming up chocolate chip muffins in the microwave and pouring two glasses of milk. Sasuke sat down at the table, waiting for Naruto to come back with the muffins. Naruto place a gooey, melting muffin on Sasuke's plate and one on his own. Before Naruto could take a bite of his muffin, Sasuke said,  
  
Naruto, I have something to tell you,  
Naruto cocked his head in a vulpine manner, his mismatched eyes wide with curiosity. Sasuke gulped. He had started it off, but... what now?  
Nah... Naruto, he stuttered, I've been putting this off for a long time. At... at first I thought it was weak of me to feel like this but, I've decided that, actually, it was weak of me not to tell you.  
  
Ohgodohgodohgodohgod,' thought Naruto, He hates me.'  
Shut up!' growled Nine Tails.  
  
Naruto, I... I love you. Sasuke blushed and turned his face away from Naruto's multicolored gaze.  
  
He just said that... that...' trailed Naruto's thoughts.  
Yes, he did,' shouted Nine Tails, now, say something!!'  
  
Sasuke sighed and began to stand up, I understand. You don't want to see me, you don't want me around. I'll get my things together.   
Sasuke said it but he didn't really mean it. How could Naruto reject him? Couldn't Naruto see his icy heart breaking? How could Naruto hate him when he loved him so much?  
  
What? His things?'  
Naruto! He's leaving! Stop him!'  
  
Sasuke was turning to walk to his suitcase when, suddenly, Naruto grabbed his shoulders, pulled him around and pressed a slightly clumsy kiss on his mouth. Sasuke gasped against Naruto's closed mouth. He pulled back to look at Naruto, who was blushing.  
I love you too, Sasuke, said Naruto shyly.  
  
Sasuke's lip quivered and, for the first time in years, he broke into a real, genuine smile. Sasuke grabbed the astonished Naruto and pulled him into another kiss.   
  
Their kisses were slightly inexpert, but the two soon began to understand what to do. Sasuke brushed his tongue lightly across Naruto's lip, asking for entrance. Naruto gave a small sigh, opening his mouth slightly. Sasuke slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth, grazing against the roof of his mouth. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling Sasuke against him. Sasuke groaned at Naruto's touch and pressed their mouths together fiercely. To their disappointment, their need for air exceeded their need for physical contact and they broke apart to breathe.  
  
Sasuke smiled and brushed away one of Naruto's errant locks, Aishiteru, Naruto. Aishiteru, Kitsune-chan.  
Naruto smiled too, Aishiteru, Uchiha Sasuke. My aibou.  
One question, said Sasuke.  
What is it?  
Can I sleep in your bed?  
Naruto laughed hard. No! Wouldn't wanna leave you in there! Bah, of course you can.  
  
That night as they curled around each other, they smiled. This was the love they'd never had. This is what they'd wanted. This was the feeling of utter peace, contentment and joy wrapped into one that they had been searching for all their lives. And now that they had it, they were _never_ letting it go.  
  
So, it was no surprise when, two weeks later, Iruka came by to tell them that they had found an available apartment for Sasuke and Sasuke answered,   
Iruka gave them both a knowing smile before returning home to Kakashi.  
  
Lily: yay! that was the best lemon i have ever written! next up, by popular demand (wow i actually have story requests) will be a Kaka/Iru fic.  



	13. Song Credits

Ok, these are all the songs used in Aishiteru, Naruto, including the artist and the album. If anyone wants a copy of one or more of the songs, I think I can e-mail them to you.   
  
Song List  
  
Chapter One  
Run For Your Life  
Rubber Soul  
The Beatles  
  
Chapter Two  
Girl Next Green Door  
Luxury  
Fantastic Plastic Machine  
  
Chapter Three  
Oh! Sweet Nothing  
High Fidelity  
The Velvet Underground  
  
Chapter Four  
Twisting  
Flood  
They Might Be Giants  
  
Chapter Five  
Yesterday  
Help!  
The Beatles  
  
Chapter Six  
Mary, Mary  
Tubthumper  
Chumbawamba  
  
Chapter Seven  
Mechanical World  
The Best Of The Spirit  
The Spirit  
  
Chapter Eight  
Inside Game  
Royal Trux  
High Fidelity  
  
Chapter Nine  
One Step Closer  
Linkin Park  
Hybrid Theory  
  
Chapter Ten  
I've Just Seen A Face  
The Beatles  
Help!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Lost In The Supermarket  
The Clash  
London Calling


End file.
